


Journey to the Other Side

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is reaching the end of his tenure as the Doctor.  With his 30th birthday behind him he contemplates what he wants to do for the rest of his life.  He is very interested in who he wants to share the rest of his life with.</p><p>Who could that curly haired lovely be that has captured his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comic Con Fun

San Diego Comic Con is the ultimate fan encounter experience.  Matt was having a good time going to the different panels, talking with the fans, and finally getting the chance to walk the floor at Comic Con!  Of course he had to don a Bart Simpson mask to get away with it but it was still thrilling.  He and Jenna looked up the downloaded footage while waiting for dinner that night.  Coming to Comic Con this year was such a different experience.  Was it that he knew this was his last as the Doctor or was he just missing his mates?  Coming with Jenna, Stephen, and Sue didn’t have the same mad energy as coming with Karen and Arthur last year.  Whereas last years seemed like a University outing this years seemed more like grown-up work.  Maybe he was ready to leave the Doctor behind.

 

He had the next week off from Who obligations.  He decided to make the best use of his time in the States and head to LA.  He could take some meetings to see what opportunities Hollywood had to offer.  He was also excited to catch up with Kaz, and a certain curly haired lady who should be getting back from Manchester soon,

 

He was glad he had been able to squeeze out one night to get up to see Alex in the Scottish play.  She was amazing.  Even though she acted surprised to see him, she did seem thrilled that he had made it.  Her performance was absolutely transforming.  He always knew her to be a great actress but this just blew him away.  Of course, she wouldn’t accept his great praise saying only that she’s an actress and that’s what she does.  But he couldn’t help to notice a joy in her eyes when he said it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Pacific Coast Highway Musings

So now he is heading down the Pacific Coast Highway in his rented convertible taking in the sites of Malibu and the Pacific Ocean.  He can’t help but think how different the view of the ocean is here than when he is in the UK.  Yes, he knows it is a different ocean but it is more than that.  There is sun….. like ALL the time.  It’s nice but it seems a bit odd to have it so sunny everyday.  He wonders how he will adjust to that.  The drive gives him quiet time to think with only the wind, the surf, and his IPod to interrupt his thoughts.

 

There is so much to adjust to isn’t there?  He is leaving WHO.  Wow!  What have I done?  I love playing the Doctor.  After four years living his persona nearly everyday he sometimes forgets that it is a part and not really him.  Maybe that is why it is time to leave it behind.  I need to come out from behind the Doctor and discover who Matt is again. 

 

It’s been almost a year since Karen and Arthur left Who.  They seem to be adjusting.  Kaz is modeling and making movies.  Arthur has been doing plays in the UK and New York and he did the BBC program with David Tennant.  He smiles how there seems to be just a few degrees of separation for all Who actors/actresses.  What will he be doing?  Well it was quite different doing the movie with Ryan Gosling.  Detroit was…. well different that was for sure.  Not sure I will be putting that on my list of places to visit again but it fit the story the movie was trying to tell.

 

He began to think of the type of roles he would like to play in movies.  Yeah, I think I want to try out movies more than anything.  Theater roles would be good too but maybe down the road.  Arthur is happy in theatre but then Arthur was always more of a theater buff than him.  That was always what he and Alex liked to do together ~ see a play, often some very strange plays but yeah that was more their thing. 

 

He also had become more fascinated with directing as of late.  He had spent lots of time conversing with the Who directors about their choices for a scene or how to get a certain feeling out of the script.  He had spent a good amount of time doing just that in the second half of season seven.  Kaz and Arthur were gone so he didn’t have them to keep him occupied.  Alex didn’t come back until the finale so no distractions there.  And Jenna, she’s nice but too damn quiet.  He feels bad that he hasn’t gotten to know her better but she pretty much keeps to herself.  That had given him plenty of time to talk to the directors, the lighting crew, the production staff, the editors, and of course always hair and makeup.  He had always been friendly with everyone but now he wanted to understand more of their roles in the production of the show.  He was branching out looking beyond his role.

 

So what did he want to do next?  He reflected on the fact that he was now 30 years old.  That makes him pause in his thoughts for a bit.  Thirty, he really thought he would be more settled in his personal life by now.  Possibly married, starting a family.  But not much was happening on that front.  He hadn’t really been dating.  He told himself it was because he spent all his time in Cardiff or on locations.  But even he wasn’t buying that anymore.  He was still unattached for one reason and that would be Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. 

 

When he first met her nearly four years ago he felt instantly attracted to her.  Of course, what man wouldn’t – she’s sodding gorgeous!  He was amazed at how easily they got along and their flirting on set and off was legendary.  Yeah he felt a connection to Alex from the moment they met but he didn’t really think about it in terms of them getting serious until after Daisy.  Well to be fair probably during Daisy.  Daisy left him ‘cause he couldn’t fully commit to her.  She felt that part of his heart was always somewhere else.  He had vehemently denied that to be true.  Not because he was lying to her, but because he was lying to himself. 

 

At some point in the past four years his attraction to Alex had transformed to like and then blossomed into full blown love.  This should be fantastic but there was just one little problem; Alex didn’t feel the same way.  Oh of course she liked him, as a friend.  How many times has she said this?  More times that he wanted to remember.  He didn’t know how to get her to see him as someone who would, who does, cherish her heart and would do everything in his power to make her happy for the rest of their lives together.  So he continues to be her friend and takes joy that he gets to spend as much time with her as he does.

 

Now that he is leaving Who that could all change though.  They won’t be living in their Cardiff flats for months at a time.  She won’t be down the hall where he can join her for morning tea or she join him to watch a movie or just crap telly.  They won’t have that opportunity to be so familiar anymore.  The best he could hope for would be meet for lunch/dinner or an outing with her and Salome.  They would never have the constant contact they had while in Cardiff.  It makes him question his decision again.  What was I thinking leaving Who?  I might never see Alex again!  That scares him more than any other part of his decision.

 

While I am LA I definitely need to spend some quality time with Alex.  Maybe just maybe I can get her to see me as ….. what? more than a friend ….. boyfriend …… lover …… or the man who wants to love her forever, yeah that’s the one.  Sigh! 

 

According to the car’s GPS it should only be about another hour till he gets to Karen’s flat.  He sends her a text letting her know he is so close.  She lets him know that he should hurry his stupid face up.  Ah he’s missed her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Kazza Reunion

A little over an hour later he pulls in front of Kazza’s building.  Driving around LA is interesting and apparently it takes forever to get from one place to another.  He’s not sure if he can get used to that.  He texts Karen that he is outside of the building.  He gathers his things from inside the car then retrieves his bag from the boot of the car.  Just then he hears a familiar Scottish screech.  “Hey Smithdawg, I thought you’d never get here!”  Before he could respond he had a tall ginger strangling him into a hug.

 

“Hey there Kaz!  So how is LA treating ya?” They start to walk towards her flat his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist. 

 

“Professionally it’s been great.  All kinds of work and they seem to go mad for my accent.”  Matt’s eyebrows go up in disbelief.  “No, really.  I can’t believe they even understand what I am saying.”

 

“Neither can I!”   “What did you just say?” he teases.

 

“Oi!” she smacks him in the chest.  “But I have to tell you what they call partying here is like amateur hour.  None of the woman can hold their liquor and most of the men either.  It’s embarrassing.”  She chortles.

 

Matt can’t help but laugh out loud as well.  “Oh, I have really missed you Kaz!” pulling her towards him and kissing her on her forehead.

 

She takes him to her flat and shows him to her spare room.  “Sorry it’s not too fancy, I haven’t actually spent much time here.”  She apologizes as he puts his things down in her sparsely decorated guest room.

 

“Hey its fine Kaz.  I don’t need much just a bed to sleep in.”

 

“And liquor to be drunk!” She announces as she walks down the hall to the kitchen with him following.  She pulls out a beer from the fridge handing it up to him.  “Or would you like to start with some tequila shots?”

 

“Christ, Kaz!  It’s only 2 in the afternoon.  I think we should pace ourselves don’t you?”

 

“Suppose you’re right.  Don’t want you passing out before the sun goes down!”

 

“Me?  What makes you think I would be passing out first?”

 

“Well basically ‘cause I’m Scottish and I have outlasted you every time in the past four years that we have ever gone drinking together.”

 

“That’s not true!!”  He protests.

 

“No Smithdawg, I do believe it is!”

 

“What about the time that Arthur and I both had to carry you back to your flat and Arthur stayed with you all night cause he thought you might die in your sleep or something?”

 

“That doesn’t count.  I was taking some kind of medication and it mixed badly with the alcohol.  Besides stupid face was amply rewarded for his kindness.”

 

“What?  Ewww!  Really?  You and Arthur?”

 

Karen shrugs.  “He’s not a bad guy to have around.”

 

“So are you and he a couple?”  Matt is a little hesitant to ask.

 

Again she shrugs.  “We…. are …… sortof …… I guess a long distant couple but not really exclusive at this point.”

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

Karen gets a far away look in her eye, then jumps up and heads back to the kitchen.  “So how about a tequila shot?”  Matt knows she’s avoiding the question but maybe with a bit more alcohol he can get her talking.

 

“Sure Kazza let’s have a shot of tequila.”

 

She pours salt on the back of his hand, pushes a shot glass of tequila his way, and moves the bowl of limes between them.  “On the count of three…. One….two….three.”  The both lick the salt, slam the shot down, and quickly grab a lime to suck on.

 

“Damn Kaz that tequila is…. Whoa!”  He makes a face indicating that was some pretty strong shit.

 

“Yeah one of the great things about LA is they have lots of great tequila.  So how about another?”

 

“What happened to pacing ourselves?”

 

“Oh come on you pasty faced Brit live a little.  Or are you afraid the Scot is going to drink you under the table?”  She taunts him with another shot under his nose.

 

He takes that challenge and he finds himself going toe to toe with Kazza on tequila shots.  The problem is she really can hold her liquor and after about five Matt notices the room starting to sway in odd directions.

 

“Hey how about we sit a bit.  The room won’t sit still or are we having one of those earthquakes I always hear about happening in California?”

 

“No earthquake Smithers, just a Northampton bloke who can’t drink a girl under the table!”  She screeches.  He is sure they can hear her in the next flat.  She pushes him over to the couch in the lounge where he flops down beer still in his hand.  She sits at the other end of the couch continuing to pull on her own beer.

 

“So are you going to tell me about Arthur now?”  He decides to go for it before the subject gets forgotten.

 

She makes a face at him.  “You know how it is Matt, he is in New York doing his play every night and I’m here in LA or somewhere else doing a movie or modeling.  It’s hard to have a relationship when you can only see each other every few months for a weekend.”

 

“But you like to have more?  Is that what you’re saying?”  He’s trying to read her but she is making it difficult.

 

“Well, yeah, maybe someday.  I don’t know.  We were all so close in Cardiff.  I miss that.  I guess I’m not sure if I miss that we were all close or I miss just him.  It’s hard to separate it right now.  You know how it is?”

 

He nods but then he’s like huh?  “What do you mean I know how it is?”

 

“I mean you and Alex.”

 

“Me and Alex.  There is no me and Alex.”  He doth protest too much.

 

“But you want there to be don’t you?”  Oh she’s nailed him now.

 

He sticks his tongue out at her.  “You know I do Kaz but I don’t think I will ever convince her of that.”

 

“Why not?”  She says as she brings the tequila to the coffee table.  “You obviously fancy her.”  She manages to carry the salt, limes, and her beer back to the lounge.  She flops back down on the couch. 

 

“How I feel isn’t the issue Kaz.  Alex doesn’t look at me that way, and I don’t think she ever will.”  He sounds like a young school boy talking about his first crush.

 

Kaz pours up two more shots, shakes salt on the back of her hand and shoves the salt shaker at him.  Without thinking about it he takes it, shaking salt on the back of his hand as well.  “One….two…three”  In sync, they lick the salt, down the tequila, and dive forward to grab the limes.  With lime wedges stuck between their teeth they laugh at each other and the sight they evoke.

 

“So what are you going to do Matt?  Your almost finished with Who, Alex may already be….only Steven knows the answer to that.  Are you going to tell her how you feel or just let her drift out of your life?”  Matt doesn’t answer spending a good bit of time thinking about just that dilemma.  He responds by setting up another round of shots and she happily joins him in downing it.

 

By 5pm they are already quite pissed.  They decide to drunk dial Arthur who should be getting ready to perform that night in New York.  They realize that they are off on their time zone calculations when all they get is his voicemail.  He must already be on stage.  That doesn’t stop them from leaving him a serenade of “New York, New York” on his voicemail.  When they hang up, Karen is laughing animatedly and pounding on Matt’s arm.  “Hey take it easy there Kaz, I might want to use that arm again this year.” He rubs it after she finally stops.

 

“Sorry, I get a little carried away.” She says apologetically.

 

Matt looks at her as if to say ‘what else is new?’  “So I thought we were going to go out and see the sights?” She looks back at him with half hooded eyes and it is obvious that they aren’t going anywhere.  “Yeah, I knew you’d end up getting us too drunk to go out in public.” 

 

“Well, since that has already been decided – how about another round?”  She sets up the shots.

 

“Sure Kaz, but maybe we should consider adding some food to the alcohol.  I do have some meetings tomorrow and they might go better if I can remember who I am!”  He teases her.

 

“It’s not my fault you are too English to hold your liquor!”  He detects a little slur to those words as she goes to the kitchen.  She returns with no food but a stack of take away menus. 

 

“Oh I see that you in Hostess Mode continues even across the pond!” He can’t help but needle her as he and Arthur had for the four years they had partied together.  Karen almost never had any food in her flat but could recite the menu and phone number for most of the restaurants in the area.

 

“Oh shut it stupid face or I’ll let you starve and how would that be when Alex gets back and you’re all shriveled up and dead?!?”

 

Matt stares at her.  “Alex….. What do you mean when Alex gets back?”

 

“Oh you don’t fool me.  I’m sure you didn’t come all the way down here just to see me.”

 

“But Kaz, she’s still in Manchester.”

 

“Till tomorrow, then she will be here.  Don’t tell me you didn’t already know that?”  She asks incredibly.

 

Matt sits back on the couch shaking his head.  “Actually Kaz, I didn’t.  I didn’t know when she was coming back.”  He lets his alcohol addled thoughts contemplate that Alex will be in LA tomorrow, and he will be in LA tomorrow, and that maybe….. just maybe they could be in LA together ……………….whatever that could possible mean.

 

After deciding on Chinese take away they do another two rounds of tequila.  Karen’s words are slurring more making it even more difficult to understand her through the Scottish brogue which always seems to become thicker when she drinks.  It doesn’t really matter since Matt is lost inside his head thinking of Alex and how he so wants her to be his.  Karen babbles on and Matt keeps nodding paying absolutely no mind to what she is saying.

 

They both jolt upright when the security buzzer rings for her flat.  Matt walks down to the entrance to get the food, insisting to Karen that he is buying.  After they devour the Moo Shu Pork, the Spicy Prawns, and fight over the last eggroll they settle back onto the sofa feeling satisfied and happy. Karen looks over to Matt.  “Should we have another shot?” 

 

He raises his hand in surrender.  “Naw, no more.  How about just another beer?”  She seems to agree and goes to the kitchen for fresh beers for the both of them.

 

Coming back into the lounge she hands him his.  “So what are you going to say to Alex when you see her?”  He looks a bit startled to be talking about Alex again.

 

“Say?  What do you mean?” 

 

Karen has her serious face on at this moment.  “Matt you and Alex have danced around each other for four bloody years now.  Isn’t it about time you take a chance and go for it?”

 

“Kaz, I wish I could.”

 

“Why can’t you? ‘Cause you don’t love her?  Well everyone knows that’s not true.  My God even people who have never met you can see how in love you are with her.”  When he looks at her in disbelief she elaborates.  “Seriously, have you never looked on a fan site?  They have you two all hooked up and shacked up.  Most of them believe you both are already a couple and are just hiding it from the world.”

 

“Kaz, those are just fans.  It’s their fantasy like River and the Doctor.  It’s not like they really know us.”

 

“Ok, then what about me and Arthur, Steven, Jenna, Babs in make-up, and hell even Sue in catering?  There isn’t a crew member who hasn’t worked with the two of you who doesn’t see how you both look at each other like your each other’s last meal.”  Karen is punctuating her point with her hands, even the one holding a once full beer. 

 

Matt wipes the brew from his arms, neck, and shirt.  He cautiously leans in to take the bottle from her and places it safely on the table before responding.  “How can you say that?”

 

“Um, because it’s true.  Look you and I have talked about this and I know how you feel about her but I have watched her around you and you can’t tell me she doesn’t feel the same way about you.”

 

“Then why doesn’t she ever say anything?”

 

“Why don’t you?”  She had him there.

 

He looked at her bewildered.  The more he thought about it the higher the hope filled him.  A small smile seemed to be forming.  “Do you really think she could?”  It was barely above a whisper, barely above a hope that he uttered those thoughts out loud. 

 

Karen kicks his thigh with her bare foot.  “I think it’s time you find out.  It’s now or never Smithers.”  He looks over to her with that love-sick puppy dog face that she sees when he is thinking about Alex.  She rolls her eyes and groans tossing a fortune cookie at him.  “Here see what the ancients say about your future?”

 

He bites open his fortune cookie pulling the small paper from the broken cookie.  He laughs when he reads it.  “What?  What does it say?”  Karen slides across the sofa to see.  Reading over his shoulder she sees the words:  ‘Your heart’s desire awaits’.  “Well now there you go, even the ancients believe it to be true!”  He smiles with hope in his heart that maybe this was the right time.  He only hopes that Alex believes this as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Without realizing it they both started to doze off on the sofa, startled awake by Karen’s phone.  When she grabs it she sees Arthur’s face on the id.  Turning the phone so Matt can see whose calling she answers on speaker.  “Oi!  Stupid face what’s new in New York?”

 

“Well I don’t know but when I finished up the show tonight I listened to my messages and there were these drunk idiots butchering a perfectly excellent Frank Sinatra song!” 

 

“Hey I think we did an excellent job, don’t you Kaz?”  He looks over to her.

 

“I most definitely think we did, Smithers.  It’s obvious that stupid face here doesn’t appreciate fine entertainment when he hears it.  It’s probably because of all the snooty theatre crowd he hangs out with now.”

 

“Yeah, probably too good to hang out with us now!”

 

“You do know that I can still hear you, don’t you?”  Arthur’s voice comes through calm as always.  They all laugh.  “So Matt, what you doing at Karen’s?”

 

“I was at Comic Con and was really missing you guys.  Jenna does not know how to get wild and crazy like the two of you.”  Karen looks smug at that.  “So I thought I would drive on down to see her.  Of course her idea of wild and crazy involves much alcohol!”

 

“Yes mate, it usually does!”

 

“True, but I usually have you to help me out.  It’s been a while since I have had to take on the Big Ginge by myself.”  At that Karen shoves him.  “Oww!  Stop hitting me.”

 

“Oh you baby!”  She whinges.

 

They hear Arthur laughing through the phone.  “Oh God, I have missed you two!”

 

“And we you!”  They say together looking at each other in amazement and high fiving each other.

 

They talk with Arthur a while longer but when it becomes obvious that Arthur would like to talk to Karen alone he begs off to go to bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	4. The Morning After

Matt’s alarm goes off and he scrambles to find his phone to shut it off.  “Ohh!”  His head is pounding and the inside of his mouth feels as dry as the Sahara.  He looks around to get his bearings trying to concentrate with the brightest of light piercing his eyes.  Using his hands to shield his eyes he looks around the room, slowly he recollects coming to Kazza’s and downing way too many shots of tequila.  He groans getting his feet to the floor.  The brightness of the sun intensifies the pounding inside of his head making him want to crawl back into the bed and cover his head with the covers.  Looking at the time 7:34am, he knows he needs to get moving.  He is supposed to take a meeting at 9.  Forcing himself out of the bed he gets his shower, gathering his keys to leave.  Kaz is still dead to the world so he leaves her a note letting her know he will be back this afternoon after his meetings.

 

When Matt gets back all he can think about is crawling back into bed.  His meetings went well but he is exhausted between Comic Con, the drive down to LA, and then drinking with Karen yesterday he is done in.  Unfortunately Karen has other plans when he walks in the door.  “Matt, so glad you made it back.  Tell me all about your meetings.”  Karen had obviously had plenty of rest and was in full Scottish form. 

 

“Jesus, Kaz!  Take it easy.  I’m beat.  I didn’t get to sleep all day like someone obviously did.”  He shuffles over to the sofa flopping face down on it.

 

“Well aren’t you a Mister Grumpy Face today.  Well if that is the way you want to be then I don’t think I will even tell you what I found out about Alex.”  She taunts him as she walks past him on the sofa.

 

His head perks up “What about Alex?”

 

“No, you’re too tired.  You wouldn’t be able to do anything even if I told you so I don’t think I should.”  She continues to tease him with something she obviously knows that he doesn’t.

 

Sitting up he glares right at her.  “Kaz, please tell me what you know about Alex?”  He tries to sound convincingly polite.

 

She laughs and jumps next to him on the sofa.  “Ok, so I sent her a text to find out when she was coming back to LA.”

 

“And?” He waits expectantly.

 

“And she was at the airport going through security.  She is on her way home right now!”  She is practically bouncing off the sofa with excitement.

 

“Really?” He has that love sick puppy look again.  Karen snickers while nodding her head.

 

“When?”

 

“Her flight should land about 7pm, which should get her back to her place about 8:30pm.  So??”

 

“So what?”  He is perplexed as to what to do.

 

“So Smithers are you going to finally tell the woman you love how you feel or spend the rest of eternity in regret?”

 

“It’s not that easy Kaz.”

 

“Actually it is.  Because if you don’t tell Alex how you feel you probably aren’t going to see her for a very long time and even then it will be as casual friends.  Is that what you want?”

 

“You know it’s not!”

 

“Then you don’t have anything left to lose.  You need to get over there and tell her as soon as she arrives.”

 

“Tonight?  Kaz your crazy!  I should let her get settled before I go over there.”

 

“You are such an idiot aren’t you?  How many days are you going to be in LA before you have to leave?”

 

“Four more, why?”

 

“So if she says yes don’t you want to spend all of the four days with Alex?”  A grin came to his face.

 

“Oh you are brilliant Kazza, just brilliant!”  He jumped off the sofa and crushed her into an embrace. 

They spent the next hour talking about what he should say and how wonderful it would be if they were all living in LA at the same time.  She even mentioned that that might be enough to get Darvill to move out here.  She wasn’t fooling him, he could tell that it wasn’t just the Pond family she was missing, but Arthur himself.  He secretly hoped they could make things work as he hoped he could with Alex.  Karen insisted he go get a few hours sleep but he didn’t really rest.  He was too keyed up thinking about seeing Alex and what he was going to say to her, and more importantly what she would say to him in return.

 

He pulled into her driveway a little after 8:00.  He wanted to be there before she got there to surprise her when she arrived.  He got out of the car after the drive over to stretch his legs.  It also occurred to him that she might have beat him there so he rang the doorbell just in case.  No one answered so he figured she hadn’t arrived yet.  He texted Karen to let her know he was at Alex’s but no sign of her yet. 

 

He sat on her steps, walked around the front garden, and paced the driveway, checking his watch every five minutes or so wondering when she was going to get there.  A little before nine he decided to sit in his car, turning the radio on to distract him from the waiting.  The exhaustion from the week overtook him and before long he was sleeping soundly in the front seat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Waiting Upon a Dream

Despite his physical exhaustion, his brain kept permeating his dreams with possible futures. 

 

It was some time in the future, possibly a decade or more.  He and Alex were at the beach.  God she looked gorgeous in her bathing suit.  She’d asked him to put lotion on her back.  He was enjoying just that when a small boy came running up to them spraying sand all over them.  “Mum, can we go in the water yet?  Please?” 

 

“Ciaran, your mum already told you you had to wait for us.  Let us finish getting lotion on and we can go in the waves together.”

 

“Alright dad”, he says as he stomps away.

 

“He is so cute like that he so reminds me of you.”  She smiles at him.  He smiles right back.

 

~~~

 

Alex is laughing at him.  It is a cold maniacal laugh.  He has just told her that he loves her but she can’t stop laughing at him.  “Alex, why are you laughing?”

 

“Because you think you and I could ever be together.  That is the craziest thing I have ever heard of.  I am old enough to be your mother, not your lover.”  She then walks into her house and closes the door on him.

 

~~~

 

“Alex, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Sweetie but I told you I would be terrible for your career.  You should have listened to me.”

 

“What I love doing regional theatre, don’t you?”

 

“You know damn well that you would have had your name across big marquees if it wasn’t for me.  How can you still love me when I held you back?”

 

“Because I don’t feel held back as long as you hold on to me.”  At that she slides her arms around him and holds him tight.

 

“Always.  Always, my love.”

 

“See that’s all I need.”

 

~~~

 

He runs into Alex at the BAFTAs.  He can’t be sure how long it has been since he has seen her last.  “Kingston?  How are you?”  He folds her into his arms.

 

“Matt?  Oh my goodness I didn’t see you there.”  Her once familiar scent waifs through him igniting old feelings that he hadn’t realized were still smoldering.

 

“So how are you beautiful?”  He grins at her.

 

“Oh Matt”, she swats his chest with his hand, “I see you are still as flirty as ever.”

 

“Only when it comes to you Kingston, only for you.” He still has his arm around her when someone approaches from her other side.

 

“Sorry it took so long to get drinks.  The line was ridiculous.”

 

She quickly moves away from Matt and turns to the man at her right.  “It’s alright darling.  I was just catching up with an old friend.  You remember Matt Smith don’t you?”

 

“Oh yes, how are you?”  The man puts his hand out to shake Matt’s but Matt is just standing there staring.  He looks over to Alex for answers.

 

“Matt, you remember Daniel.  He worked on the Who crew with us in Cardiff.”  He continues to stare at her.  “Surely you must have heard that Daniel and I were dating.”  He hadn’t and the look on his face said he didn’t like it.

 

“Well, actually more than dating.  She finally agreed to marry me!”  He held her hand up showing off the ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The slamming of car doors jerked him awake.  From the way he was laying in the seat he could see the car in the side mirror.  It was indeed a taxi.  It must be Alex!  He was both excited and absolutely terrified at the exact same time.  Memories of his dreams plagued him.  As hard as this was going to be Karen was right it was now or never!

 

He got out of the car and walked to the end of the drive where Alex was paying the driver.  “Can I help you with your bags, Miss Kingston?”  Alex whipped around to see Matt Smith standing at the end of her driveway.

“Matt?  Is that you?”  It was dark and she couldn’t quite make out who it was but the voice was familiar.

 

“Yes, Alex it’s me.”  His heart is pounding in his chest so loudly he is sure that her and the driver and probably everyone in her block can hear it.

 

She walks over to him touching his cheek with her hand.  “Matt!  Whatever are you doing here?”

 

“Well a little birdie told me you were coming in today and I thought you might need a little help with your luggage.”  Yeah, he knew it sounded lame but his brain was sort of short circuiting right now.

 

She laughs.  “Well your timing is quite remarkable because I do seem to have a few too many bags this time.”  She turns to the driver.  “I suppose we can handle it from here.”

 

“My pleasure, Miss Kingston.”  The driver gets back into the taxi and drives off.

 

They are standing on her street with a number of suitcases around them staring at each other.  He comes to his senses first.  “Right, well we should probably get these inside.”

 

“Yes, we should.”  She takes the smaller ones and works her way up the stairs.  Matt struggles with the two larger ones wondering what kind of bricks she packed inside them. 

 

As they enter the house, Matt asks if she would like him to take them to her bedroom.  “Yes darling, that would be such a blessing.  Let me show you the way.”  Carrying her smaller suitcases she leads him up the stairs to the end of the hall.  Despite their weight he manages to get them into her room next to her dresser and his back is still in tack.  Alex places the smaller ones on the bed.

 

She turns around and he is staring at her (in her bedroom!).  She walks over to where he is standing.  “So Matt why are you here?  It is so late.”  She hesitates to meet his eyes.

 

“Well to be fair Alex I expected you…..”  He looks at his watch.  “Blimey, is it really that late?  Yeah, I thought you’d be here like three hours ago.”

 

Her eyebrows raise.  “You have been waiting here for three hours?”  Looking at him incredulously.

 

“Well… I guess…. But not really.”  He is stammering and shuffling his feet.

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

“Well I came to surprise you but when you didn’t show up right away I sort of fell asleep in the car.”  She starts to laugh.

 

“Oh Sweetie, you must have been exhausted.” 

 

“A bit but mostly it was Kaz’s fault.”  He whinges.

 

“Oh let me guess – tequila?”  She smirks.

 

“Tequila!”  He returns with a smirk of his own.

 

“That sounds like my mum alright!”  They both laugh at that.

“Well Sweetie I know I don’t have much in the way of food since I haven’t been here but I could probably rustle us up some tea.”

 

“Tea would be nice.  Why don’t you let me make it while you get a chance to get comfortable.”  She eyes him suspiciously.  “What?  Oh, I just mean change into some joggers or something.  You have been in those clothes all day in a plane and I just want you to be able to relax.”

 

“Oh that would be lovely dear.”  She kisses his cheek.  “You go make the tea AND don’t burn down my kitchen and I will be down in a minute.”

 

“Yes dear!”  He says mockingly.  She sticks her tongue out at him and heads to the bathroom.

 

Smiling he heads back down to the kitchen and puts the kettle on.  Rifling through the cupboards he manages to find the mugs and the tea.  The tea is ready but Alex hasn’t come back down yet.  He looks around for some nibbles but Alex hasn’t been here in months and what he does find isn’t edible.  She still hasn’t come down.  He looks at his watch.  ‘What is taking her so long?’

 

He decides to go check on her.  “Alex?” he calls as he walks down the upstairs hallway.  “Alex?”  He knocks on her bedroom door.  It’s standing open.  “Alex?”  He peers inside.  Alex is sprawled across her bed.  Still in her coat with one shoe on and one shoe off, she must have passed out from exhaustion.  He couldn’t help but smile at her.  She looked so cute.

 

Moving over to the bed he removed the remaining shoe and rolled off her socks.  Gently he released her arms from her coat and moved her to the middle of the bed.  He slid the coat from beneath her.  After moving the suitcases to the floor; he pulled the covers up to her chest and sat on the edge of the bed.  It felt good to be so close to her and just watch her sleep.  After a few moments, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “Goodnight Alex”.  Quietly he backed out of her room taking one last look before closing her door.

 

He went down to the kitchen and poured out the tea.  He wasn’t really in the mood for tea any longer.  He wasn’t sure what he should do now.  He should probably go.  He wishes Alex would have gotten here earlier maybe she wouldn’t be asleep all alone right now.  He shakes the thoughts from his head.  “Best not think about those things, mate.” He says to himself.  His thoughts keep going however.  ‘Things that may never happen.’

 

He’s feeling awfully tired himself.  Despite the nap in the car he is still exhausted from the past few weeks.  He decides to sleep on the couch.  “I’m sure Alex won’t mind.”  Getting a spare pillow and blanket from the hall closet he curls up on the couch.  He’s asleep practically before his eyes are shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	6. Breakfast in Bed

 Matt wakes feeling stiff and just a bit disoriented.  He wasn’t quite sure where he was.  Looking around it dawns on him that he is in LA….. at Alex’s.  Oh yeah, Alex?  She came home last night. He sat up on the couch.  His mouth forms the biggest smile.  _‘The Kingston is home!’_

 

He hops off the couch and makes his way down the hallway to her bedroom.  He slowly opens the door.  He leans on the doorframe absorbed in watching her sleep.  She is a sight to behold.  He could watch her sleep all day….. but that is a bit creepy isn’t it.

 

So he decides to shower, and then go in search of a proper breakfast.  Amazingly she doesn’t hear him in the shower… even when he yelps when he hits his head on the towel rack while getting out of the shower.  After putting his same clothes back on, he heads to the kitchen.

 

Quietly he snuck out the door and managed to find a delicatessen in the area.  He returned with all the makings for a lovely breakfast.   He even got her coffee, well coffee and tea, (he knew she liked her coffee first thing in the morning, despite he’s teasing her that she wasn’t a ‘proper Englishwoman’).  He found a bed tray in the pantry where he placed the coffee, orange juice, bagels, jam, cream cheese and some fresh fruit.  With the sun up he caught sight of the beautiful flowers in Alex’s back garden and popped out to pick one for the tray.  A bright sunny daisy said ‘Alex’ and he knew it was the one.

 

Armed with a full breakfast tray for two, he carefully made his way back to Alex’s room.  She was still sound asleep and he couldn’t help spending a few minutes watching her.  The tray was getting heavy and he was really tempting fate that he hadn’t crashed it on the floor yet.  He strided over towards the bed and gently placed the tray on the floor. 

 

Crouching next to the bed, he gently called her name “Alex”.  She wasn’t stirring.  He relished being able to observe her so freely without her closing herself off to him.  He began to blow small puffs of air near her face and in her hair.  She wrinkled up her nose and began to bat away the annoying bug interrupting her slumber.

 

Finally she opened one eye and was shocked to see Matt Smith mere inches from her face.  Both eyes now wide open, she spoke, “Matt are you really here?”

 

“Yes, Ms Kingston I am really here.”  He is grinning back at her just so happy to be able to be this close to her.

 

She props herself up to get a better look at him.  “What in the name of sanity do you have on your head?”  pointing to the bowler hat he was sporting.

 

Matt thought it had been a good idea – didn’t want to scare her when she first saw him.  “You aren’t going to shoot it off my head are you?  You don’t hide a weapon in your bed do you naughty girl?” 

 

“Oh now where would I hide a weapon?” she returned with a smirk.

 

“Well, not sure, but I may have to conduct a thorough search just to be sure” he responded cheekily.

 

She smacks him playfully on the arm.  “Really?  So lose the hat Matthew or I might have to find said weapon and do it for you.” She says with just a bit too much glee.  He thinks she really would….. but no she doesn’t have a weapon, does she?  He wasn’t entirely sure at this moment.

 

“Ok, but I should warn you you’re not going to like it.”

 

She had a confused look on her face.  Matt removed the hat and tossed it across the bed.  Alex gasped bringing her hands to her face.  “Matt what did you do?  Your hair….. all of your beautiful hair……… it’s all ….. gone!”  She stared at Matt’s head with just a little hair growing back after he had shaven it some weeks ago.

 

Matt rubbed his hand over his scalp.  “So you hate it don’t you?”

 

“Um…. Well…. It’s going to take some getting used to.                  Why?”

 

“I had to for the movie with Gosling.  It’s starting to grow back though.  I have to admit it’s taking longer than I thought.  I fear they are going to have to stick me in a bad wig for the Christmas Special.  I hate to think that my regeneration scene will be shot with a dead animal on my head!”

 

With the subject of his impending departure from Who brought up, her stomach started doing flip flops.  She knew this was going to be good for his career but she couldn’t help wishing that his Doctor and her River could go on forever, next stop everywhere!

 

Matt noticed the sadness in her eyes and took her small hands in his.  Bringing them to his lips he spoke softly, “Don’t be sad, I’m still your friend….. you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

She giggled at him.  “Good to know.  Now are you going to tell me what you are doing here….. in my house………. in my room?”

 

“Well actually Kingston, I am here to bring you your breakfast.”  With that he quite carefully reveals the tray behind him and picks it up to present to her.  “If you will sit up m’lady I have your breakfast for you.”

 

She quickly complies and he places the tray over her lap.  “Matt this is lovely…. When? How?”

 

“Well don’t be mad but I slept on your couch.  I guess I was as tired as you were last night.”  She looked a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep last night.  “I slipped out this morning to get you some breakfast.  You don’t have enough edible food in the house for a church mouse.  I think you are going to need a major grocery run before you can bring Salome home.  The poor kid would starve here.  I thought it would be nice to take care of you…. Pamper you a bit.”

 

“This looks delicious but I couldn’t possibly eat all of this.”

 

“Well, that’s good since I was hoping to join you.”

 

“For breakfast in bed?”  She grinned at him.

 

“Yes, Kingston…. You don’t mind do you?”

 

“Not at all Darling…. Dine with me.”

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and dove into his breakfast, Alex ate hers a bit more carefully.  “So you still haven’t told me why you are here, I mean besides bringing me breakfast in bed!”

 

Swallowing quickly, “Well you know we were in San Diego for Comic Con?”  She nodded.  “So I had a little time off before I need to be back in the UK.  I thought I would take in a few meetings here in LA, maybe get some things lined up for later in the year.”  He was grinning and talking excitedly between bites and words.

 

“So you seem excited about the changes?”  She inquired keeping steady eyes on him as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.  I am more than a bit nervous to be doing my last episode of Who.  I mean I don’t remember who I am without it.  I think I was thinking if I could get the next chapter of my life sorted then it would mean I made the right decision, you know?”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“and third and fourth!  I mean this hasn’t been easy.  I love playing the Doctor and all the craziness that it brings.  I had a blast at Comic Con, not as much as last year but it was still great.”

 

“Why not as much as last year?”

 

“Cause Kaz and Arthur weren’t there.”  He says matter of factly.

 

She nods.  “You really do miss them don’t you?”

 

“It’s weird cause so much of my time on Who was me and Karen or Karen, Arthur, and me, and of course you too Kingston.”

 

“Well, of course!  But you did spend a good bit more time with them though both on and off the set.”

 

“You know I think that is the hardest part.  I can almost handle it on set cause Jenna brings a different energy and has caused the Doctor to change as well.  But we were all so close after work at the Cardiff Flats, eating out, clubbing with Kazza till all hours.  Now there is no one, you all left and I’m still there.”

 

Alex reached out caressing his arm.  “I know it must seem that way but we didn’t leave you and we are still your friends.”

 

“Yes, I know that but it just isn’t the same.  I think it is a big part of why I was ready to move on.  It wasn’t quite as much fun and to be honest I was getting a bit lonely all by myself in Cardiff.”

 

“You’re not alone, there’s Jenna.”

 

“Yeah, but she has Richard and besides she doesn’t like loud and crazy.  It’s like she is the opposite of Karen….. She’s all quiet and reserved.”

 

Alex had managed to eat all of the breakfast he had brought her and was toying with the idea of nicking some of his since his conversation had slowed his eating.

 

“So tell me what kinds of things have you gotten lined up out here?”  She said a bit more anxiously than she had intended.

 

“Ah sorry Kingston, Spoilers!” 

 

She mock gasped at him.  “What?  You’re not going to tell me?”

 

“No, not yet.  I don’t want to jinx anything by talking about it yet.  There could be some rather cool things or nothing it all.”  She was giving him a wary look.  “Don’t worry Alex, you will be the first to know (after me of course).” 

 

“So I have a little time today, would you like to do something together?”  Matt’s inquired playfully.

 

“Well, I don’t know darling.  What did you have in mind?”  Her voice was so suggestive Matt practically choked on his bagel.

 

Alex uses the diversion to nick his last half of bagel.  “Hey, that was mine!”  He scoffs at her.

 

“It didn’t seem like you were that hungry.  I couldn’t help myself.”  She smiles coyly at him.

 

“You know, it’s a good thing I like you Kingston.”  He says while bopping her nose…with a little cream cheese.

 

“Oh you!”  She smacks his arm while wiping the cream cheese from her nose.  They finish their breakfast without further incident.

 

“So Kingston, now that we have eaten what should we do next?”

 

Alex stifles a yawn.  “Sorry darling, I’m still pretty jet lagged.  I would really just like to crawl back into bed and pull the covers up.”

 

“I understand.  I’m still pretty beat myself.”  He stretches his arms over his head bending his back.  His back twinges and he reaches for his lower back.

 

“Oh Matt, that couch couldn’t have been very comfortable on your back.”  Worry takes over her face.

 

“I don’t think it was the couch that did me back in.  To be honest I think it was my nap in the car.”

 

“Well that settles it you need to get a proper sleep as well.  Here” She hands him the breakfast tray.  “Place that over there and then crawl in.  We’re going to hibernate for the rest of the day.”

 

“Um….in your bed?”  His arms begin to flail about.

 

Alex starts to settle back down in the bed pulling the covers up.  Yawning she says, “Sure, unless you’d prefer the couch.”

 

It takes Matt about 30 seconds to make up his mind.  He moves the tray to the top of the dresser.  He toes off his shoes and pulls off his socks.  He considers taking off his jeans but thinks better of it.  He settles for removing his belt.  Coming around the other side of the bed he crawls in under the covers.  Alex’s bed is so soft.  He immediately feels like he is home, the warmth of her bed, the warmth of her next to him.  He can’t help himself he curls into her frame and wraps his arm around her waist.  She places her hand over his welcoming his embrace.  It’s not long before they are both sound asleep content in the knowledge that the other is so very close by.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. After Sleeping Together

Matt wakes first.  He feels happy and warm and wonders why.  The scent of gardenias fill his senses and it reminds him of Alex.  Alex.  His body starts to respond to thoughts of Alex when he realizes that he is not alone and that he is in fact holding someone.  Slowly he opens his eyes trying to see through the mass of curls in front of him.  It slowly dawns on him that he is at Alex’s house, in her bed, with her!  He wants to do a happy dance but stops himself as it would wake her and watching her sleep is becoming his favorite past time.

 

The warmth of her back against his chest causes his heart to beat so loudly that he worries that it will wake her.  He has his arm around her waist and can feel her hand over his.  Could this mean that she wants him in her bed?  She did invite him to sleep there.  Yes, just sleep Matt – don’t read too much into this.  He contents himself to listen to her breathing trying to calm his own heart to her rhythm.  After several minutes he adjusts himself so he can see her face.  She is so beautiful, especially when she is sleeping.  She seems so open and worry free.  He wishes she could feel that way always.

 

Alex adjusts herself in the bed……even closer to Matt.  Her bottom brushes against him.  His morning erection goes even harder at her movements.  He freezes trying to will his erection away.  ‘How would Alex react to seeing how she affects me? She would probably toss me out of her bed immediately.’  Before he has a chance to come up with other ideas she turns facing him.

 

Her one arm reaches over his waist resting on his back, the other lays against his chest.  They are so close their noses are almost touching.  Matt is afraid to breathe, afraid that she will wake and this will all be over.  Drinking in her scent this close, being able to feel her breath on his face his heart begins to race again and his jeans are becoming uncomfortably tight.

 

His hands move on their own, around her waist laying his hand on her lower back.  He can’t help himself and begins to caress her back in slow small circles slowly up her back.  When his hands work their way down her back and ghost over her arse she begins to stir.  Opening her eyes she sees Matt staring back at her.  Without moving or saying a word she stares back at him as well.  A smile begins on her face and continues all the way over to Matt who matches hers with one of his own.

 

Continuing to stroke her back he whispers, “Hello”.

 

Smiling back she whispers, “Hello”.  She brings her hand to his face stroking the outline of his face.  “You know, you have a beautiful face.  I would love to paint you sometime.”

 

Not knowing what the proper response should be at this moment he chooses to remain quiet.  His eyes sparkle at her enjoying each stroke of her hand.  Without thinking he closes his eyes and leans into her hand turning to kiss her palm.  Realizing what he has done his eyes fly open just as Alex’s lips ghost over his.  He can’t believe she wants to kiss him.  He is so awestruck by the thought he almost forgets to react when she does.  He realizes that her lips are pressed against his and he is just lying there.  Her lips are soft and warm and feel wonderful against his.  Realizing the dream is real he parts his lips tasting her tongue against his.

 

The taste of her is intoxicating, amongst all of the normal tastes there is something unique, something that he can only describe as Alex.  He has tasted her before as the Doctor but that was always in the confines of a scene with someone shouting “cut” just when things were getting good.  There was no one to stop them now and he never wants to stop.  He has a need to taste every bit of Alex Kingston and her mouth is only the beginning.

 

Her hands reach up for his hair, she giggles in his mouth when she realizes there’s not much for her to grab.  Instead her hands flow down to his back as she pulls herself in closer to him.  She cannot get enough of him.  She pulls back only for air.  Before she can kiss him again, he is kissing her cheek and flowing his kisses down her neck across her pulse points.  She is sure that her ragged breaths give away how much she wants this.  Her hand continues to stroke his face and down his neck while the other holds tight against his back keep him firmly against her.

 

Leaning over her he gently pushes her on her back allowing his body to press against hers.  His lips never leave her nibbling on her earlobe, licking his way down her neck, always coming back for a kiss.  Just when she thinks she is breathless he breathes life back into her with a toe curling kiss.  How has she resisted this man for so long?  She knew how wonderful his kisses were from their scenes on Who but here in her bed with no one to cut them short she could kiss him forever, and she just might. 

 

With Matt pressed against her she is also very aware of how aroused he is; it would be difficult to miss.  Can I really turn him on that much with a few kisses?  Apparently so!  She pulls him even tighter to her as she deepens the kiss slowly moving her torso against his. 

 

From the back of his throat a moan escapes him.  He tries pulling her closer, he cannot get close enough.  His arms embrace her and his hands are making sure every inch of her back is explored.  He feels her hand beneath his shirt.  The touch of her skin against his causes him to tremble, an actual tremble.  He can’t believe how strongly he reacts to just her touch.

 

The feel of his chest against her fingertips burns inside her pooling in her belly and moving downward.  This man, this impossible man, just being this close to him is nearly enough to take her over the edge.  She rakes her hands across his strong ab muscles, up his chest, and across his back.  Not being enough she reaches down for the hem of the shirt and pushes it up.  Parting for only a second she removes it from him entirely.  She likes being able to touch him so freely.

 

 

His hands reach under her shirt the feel of her skin is electrifying.  Stroking across her stomach his hand inches upward feeling the lace of her bra.  Her eyes rise up to see him staring at her as his hand skates around the edges of her bra.  She let’s out a gasp when the back of his hand grazes her nipple.  Leaning forward her lips find his deepening immediately.  His hand is trapped between them but neither of them seems to mind and it doesn’t remain idle.

 

Their lips part, Matt gasping for air, Alex takes the opportunity to turn him on his back straddling him.  The feel of his erection between her thighs spurs her on that this is something they both want.  She leans down taking his lower lip in her mouth, pressing closer to taste him; his hands begin to unfasten her blouse.  With each button undone her fervor for him increases.  Having undone the last button he slowly pulls the shirt away from her body.  Raising himself up he then leans back from her to drink her in as her shirt starts to fall from her shoulders.

 

She moves towards him but his hands on her shoulders stop her.  Searching his eyes she can’t understand what is going on.  Slowly she feels his hands bringing the shirt back up her arms.  “Matt, what’s wrong?”  Trying desperately to read his eyes she comes to the absolutely wrong conclusion.  “Oh” her voice is low and small.  “You don’t want me.”  He feels her begin to scramble away from him. 

 

Grabbing her by the waist he pulls her back so she is astride him again, her eyes intently studying her hands in her lap.  “No Alex, I **_want_** you.  That has never been the problem.”  Snapping up to meet his eyes he sees there are tears forming in them.  “Oh Alex, I’m sorry I don’t ever want to make you cry.”  He places soft kisses on her eyelids before leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

Leaning back he surveys her carefully.  What he is about to do could be very very bad or fabulously good.  He remembers his journey to Alex’s doorstep and the promise he made himself.  Bravely he finds the words to speak.  He reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but gets distracted by the line of her cheek, caressing it.

 

“Alex I do want you.  I have wanted you for so long I can’t remember when I didn’t want you.  That will never be the problem.”  He presses a kiss to her temple and takes a deep breathe.  “But this can’t be just for one day or one night for me.”  She strokes his cheek and he turns to kiss her hand.  Reaching up he takes her hand in his.  “I want this to be the beginning for us, a new us, the not just friends us but the always together crazy about each other kinda us.  The kind of us that never ever wants to be apart again.”  He pulls her closer to him, her bum scraping over his already painful erection; his arms holding her close, his hands reaching up to feel her curls through his fingers.  Looking deep in her eyes, his words come out more pleading than he wanted.  “Please tell me that is what you want too!”

 

Small trickles of tears can be seen across her cheeks as she let’s his words settle on her.  ‘He couldn’t have just said that could he?  That he wants a future with her?’  Looking at her wishing her to answer seems like an eternity for him and for far too small a time for her.  “Matt!”  That is all she can get out.  She’s not sure what to say.  Her heart and her mind wrestle over what she should say versus what she wants to say. 

 

She tries to get up from the bed but he holds her firm.  “Alex I know you want to run but don’t.”  He leans his forehead to hers.  “Please!”

 

Her hands raise to his chest and she pulls back to look at his face.  “Matt you don’t want me, _not really_.  I am too old……”.  He cuts her off with a kiss so intense it makes it hard for her brain to form any more words.

 

“Does that feel like I don’t want you Alex?  Cause I want you!  I have thought about you in ways that are far from you being my co-star from the beginning.   I have…. we have had a connection from the moment we met that first day in Cardiff four years ago Alex.  Did you feel it too?”  She looks at him finding it so hard to believe his words….. and yet she so wants to.  Without thinking she nods. 

 

“Yes I felt it too.”  Her voice is shaky and her nerves are uneasy.  She can’t remember being more scared than she is in this moment.  Putting her heart out there has never been easy for her and Matt has the potential to do some real damage to hers. 

 

His face lights up at her words.  “Alex, I didn’t think you thought of me that way.  I was afraid that you wouldn’t consider me.”  It was her turn to kiss him so intensely that words failed him.

 

“Oh Matt, I have considered you.  I considered us so many times these past four years but….. we aren’t possible….. not for the future.  Your young and have your whole life ahead of you; I won’t hold you back.  That wouldn’t be fair to you but we can have right now………..if you want.”

 

Matt’s head and heart is jumping up and down and all around.  He isn’t sure of which emotion to go with.  ‘She has considered me.  She does want me but not for always….. or is that just her fear talking?  How do I convince her?’  Again what he is about to do could be very very bad or fabulously good.  He decides a future with Alex is worth it.

 

With his arms around her it wasn’t difficult to turn her to the bed and lie her head on the pillow.  He moves himself beside her resting his own head on the adjoining pillow his eyes always on her face.  Never letting go of her he asks her to look at him.  When she turns on the pillow he can see fresh tears on her cheek.  He can’t stop himself; his thumb brushes them away as he inches closer to her. 

 

“Alex we have both admitted that we want each other.”  She looks at him with a bit of confusion and hurt in her eyes.  “It would be so easy for us to give into that right this minute.  It’s killing me to be this close to you and not get closer.”

 

“Then do.”  Her voice is so low he almost doesn’t hear it.

 

Taking a deep breath.  “Alex you and I have been friends….good friends these past four years, and you and I both have wanted more from each other.”  Her eyes lower and she is biting her lip.  “As I was driving down here I thought a lot about my life and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I want you to be in my future.  Alex, my career, Who, all of that doesn’t matter if I can’t share it with you.  I want to share my life with you, and Salome.”

 

For several minutes she didn’t say anything not looking at him.  “Matt you could have anyone, someone young, someone who can give you children….. why would you want me?”

 

“That is the easiest question for me to answer………..and the hardest for you to hear.”  She looked at him totally confused.  Placing his hands on her cheeks he cups her face to his so that their eyes meet.  “Because Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston I am completely and totally in love with you.”  She gasps but she can’t hide the sparkle in her eyes his words cause.  He wonders…hopes that maybe she has been lying to herself as well.

 

“Matt” She’s not sure what to say next.  What do you say when a man declares his love for you, a man that you shouldn’t want to love but you very much do?  Her thoughts run wild with possibilities, the future, the present, her family, her daughter……….him.

 

He senses that she may be opening up to the idea of him and her.  “Alex, I have thought about you since the first day we met at the read through.  Every time we spent time together I felt like that was the place I was supposed to be.  I came up with ways to spend more time with you, bring you tea, bring you dinner, take care of you when you were sick.  I have to confess to feeling guilty about that.”  Her look says ‘why?’  “I felt guilty because you let me get so close to you and I felt like you really needed me.  I think that may have been the moment when I knew I was a goner.”

 

“When you were holding my hair as I tossed my cookies into the toilet?”

 

He laughed.  “Maybe not that _exact_ moment!   But as I took care of you that week I knew that I would do anything for you, do anything to make you smile….to make you happy.”

 

Alex makes a face at him.  “Matt I looked horrible and if I remember was a very difficult patient.” 

 

He bopped her nose.   “You were so adorable with your scrunched up hair, your red nose, and your lovely tattered robe.  There wasn’t anywhere else I wanted to be and I knew then that I never wanted to be far from you…ever.”

 

‘Oh this impossible man.  He is saying everything she always wanted to hear from a man.  Why is she fighting this?’  After a few minutes she remembers.  ‘For him.’ 

 

“Matt it’s easy to say these words now here, especially while we are lying in bed together.  But the future, your future.  You should have someone your age, a family, children of your own.  One day you will look over at me and regret being with me.”  Her voice continued to get lower as if she really didn’t want to say the words.

 

He kissed her, a deep longing kiss.  When they parted he looked deep in her eyes.  “I am not them Alex.  I will never regret having you in my life….hell …making my life.  I could only regret letting you go.  Please don’t make me have to have that regret.”  He kisses her forehead.  “Trust that I will cherish your heart as the precious gift I know it would be if you gave it to me.”  He places his hand over her heart.  “I know that you have been hurt and I would pluck out my own heart if I ever hurt you in that way.  I promise I never will.”

 

She smiles at him, placing her own hand over his hand on her heart.  She kisses him, a sweet chaste kiss.  “Oh how I want to believe you.  How I want to fall deep into your arms, your heart, …and other places.”  She giggles.  He pulls her closer.  He can feel the walls starting to come down between them.

 

“I can go slow Alex if that is what you need.”  His chin rests on her hair, his arms embracing her tightly.

 

She holds him tightly listening to his breathing, smelling the adorable smell that is Matt, wanting to be next to him always. ‘She does actually want to be with him ……….always.  Can she trust that he really does as well?’  “Maybe we should give us a try.”  When he doesn’t respond she moves to see his face only to realize that he has fallen back asleep.  Since he is asleep she indulges her thoughts out loud.  “Oh Matt, I do want to be with you…always.  If only I could believe you won’t change your mind.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Tea for Two

They wake the next morning ravenous….. for food, although thoughts of each other aren’t far behind.  Matt goes down the hall to shower while Alex showers in the en-suite.  Her home is still void of food so they head out for breakfast.   Tucked into a booth of a local diner that Alex visits when she is in town they hide behind their menus.  It’s more to hide from each other than the public.  They have barely spoken since they awoke this morning. 

 

They give the waitress their order and she fills their coffee mugs full.  Matt asks for tea as well.  Alex shakes her head, giggling.  “What?”  He asks wondering what is so funny.

 

“Oh just you are going to be sadly disappointed when the tea comes.  Their idea of tea here is as far from English as you can get.”

 

“Really?  Well I suppose I’ll have to get used to that if I decide to move out here.”

 

“No worries darling, I can show you where you can get some decent English tea and if that doesn’t suffice I can always have Nicola double my order she ships over every quarter.”

 

“You have tea shipped over?”

 

“Amongst other things.  I may have left England but doesn’t mean that I should do without now does it?”  She bats her eyelashes at him.

 

Somehow over a simple conversation about tea all of the awkwardness of the morning had been forgotten.  They continued to talk and flirt and banter throughout their meal.  Afterwards Alex takes him to the shop she was talking about.  He picked out a few teas and then his eyes landed on an antique tea set.  While Alex was on the other side of the shop he had the shopkeeper wrap it up for him along with his teas.  “Darling did you get everything you needed?”  Her hand rested on his back as she placed her own selections on the counter.

 

“Not yet but maybe one day soon.”  He waggles his eyebrows at her. 

 

“Oh you!”  She smacks his chest with her hand.  After paying for her purchases, the shopkeeper hands Matt his rather large package in a shopping bag.  “What on earth did you buy a whole tea shipment?”

 

He bops her on the nose.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

 

Next it is off to the grocery.  Without an ounce of edible food in her house she needs well….everything.  Matt is amazed at the enormity of the store.  He is literally like a kid in a candy store, bouncing around the aisles, and pulling things off the shelf for a closer look.  She puts back about one out of three things he has put in the cart.  She can’t help but laugh at how young he makes her feel like they are two teenagers on a binge food run.

 

“Kingston what are these strange things?”  He holds up a starfruit.

 

“What you have never seen a starfruit before?”

 

“No can’t say I have.  Are they any good?”  He sniffs at it.

 

“Yes darling, they are delicious.”

 

“Well then, must have one of those then.”  He places it in the already too full cart.

 

“Don’t you think we have enough already?”  He surveys the variety of items in the cart.

 

“Alex I have already been in your pantry and there isn’t a morsel of edibles in there.  So were not leaving here until I am sure that you and Salome won’t starve to death the moment I leave.”

 

She starts to laugh but catches the serious look on his face.  He is really concerned about her.  “You know darling I can take of myself and my child.  I have been doing it for years now.”

 

He walks over to her and right in the middle of the grocer he puts his arms around her holding her close.  “I know you can.  I know you are strong and a wonderful mother….but can you just indulge me a bit?  I’d like to take care of you, even if you don’t need me to.”  He leans in kissing her sweetly on the lips.  She doesn’t even think about where they are and kisses him right back.  When they part he surveys the aisle for additional nibbles for their cart.

 

Surprisingly no one around them seems to have noticed their public display of affection or even to have recognized them.  She smiles to herself, happy that she doesn’t have to share Matt with the public right now.  She is really enjoying their time, just the two of them.  She tries not to read too much meaning into any of this yet.  But who is she kidding, she is already a goner too and she knows it standing in the biscuit aisle of the grocer.  What a place for an epiphany!

 

Matt insists on paying for the food at the checkout despite Alex’s protests.  “Let me.”  He whispers into her ear while the checkout clerk looks bored.  At that moment she is certain she would ‘let him’ do whatever he wanted.  ‘When did this happen?  When did all of her thoughts of Matt become so …so intimate?’

 

After the first load of groceries are in the house, Matt offers to bring in the rest while she puts them away.  Since she knows where they go that makes sense and she agrees.  She begins to hum to herself as she unpacks, then turns on the CD player on the counter.  A Beatles CD begins to play.  ‘Even Matt can’t object to this music choice.’

 

He doesn’t and shows his appreciation of the music by kissing her on his way back out to the car.  After all the bags are in he helps with the unpacking, swaying and dancing to the music.  She can’t help but laugh not at him but at the joy he can put into a simple everyday task.  They are singing along to the songs and before long the groceries are put up.  ‘Hey Jude’ had just started and they serenade each other coming together in the middle of the kitchen.  His arms are around her swaying them to the music while they sing softly to each other.  As the song ends their lips meet.  The kiss starts out sweet but quickly becomes passionate.  They are interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

 

Pulling back she places her hands on his chest.  I will put the kettle on while you take care of that.  Reluctantly he agrees pulling out his phone to see a big ginge staring back at him.  “It’s only Kazza he says.”  before answering.  “Kazza what’s up?

 

“I don’t know Smithers you tell me.  You left here two days ago and I haven’t heard from you since.  I.. I’m not interrupting am I?”  Matt gets a guilty look on his face.

 

“No, no you’re not interrupting.  I’m sorry it was rude of me not to let you know what my plans were.”  He steps out to the garden.  “Kaz hey I can talk now.  Look I really am sorry.  Time just got away from me.  Honestly Alex and I spent most of yesterday in bed.”

 

“Whoa Smithdawg not information I want about my daughter!” 

 

Realizing what he had said.  “No, no NOT what I meant.  She was so jet-lagged and I was so exhausted from Comic-Con and everything we just slept.  I even fell asleep before she got here that night.  Her plane was three hours late.  So honestly we haven’t spent but a few hours awake together today.”

 

“So how are things going?”

 

“Not sure.  We talked a bit but she is so scared Karen.  She’s so afraid I will decide to leave like all the others she’s afraid to give me a chance.  What should I do?”

 

“Just love her Matt.”

 

“That’s it?  That’s your big advice?”

 

“Yeah, it is!  Cause when it gets down to it that is the only think that really matters and either Alex will realize that or she won’t.  Just keep letting her know how much you love her, show her don’t just tell her.”

 

“Thanks Kaz.  I appreciate the support.”

 

“You got it.  Just don’t ever hurt her or you will have to deal with me and the centurion.”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Hey do you want me to bring over your stuff? Or will you be back?’

 

“Umm?”  He looks over his shoulder to look for Alex.  “Yeah, I could use my stuff actually.  Alex and I really didn’t discuss me staying here but I guess I kinda am.”

 

“Ok, I’ll drop it by later.  I haven’t seen Alex in a while since she has been holed up in Manchester.  See ya later.”

 

“Later Kaz and thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Matt comes back into the house he finds Alex still in the kitchen.  She appears to be baking.  “Ooh biscuits!”  He claps his hands in delight sneaking around her to nip some dough.

 

She swats him away.  “So how is Karen?”

 

“Kaz is fine.”  He leans back against the counter as he licks his fingers.  Alex can’t help but notice how sexy he looks doing it.  “She said she might stop by later.  Says she misses her daughter.”  He kisses her on the cheek as he heads to the loo.

 

When he returns she is taking the first batch of biscuits from the oven.  “Ooh their ready!”  He tries to grab one from the baking sheet.

 

Alex pulls it away, “Now be patient.  They need to cool.”  She begins to move the biscuits onto the cooling rack.

 

“But I like things when their hot.”  He says while nicking one from the rack.  She looks over at him intending to glare but the sight of him catches her off guard.  He has the biscuit in his mouth taking a slow sensuous bite, his eyes are closed, and he is making sounds she has only ever heard in her bedroom.  ‘How can he make eating a biscuit this sexy?’  “Kingston these are fabulous as he sneaks past her for another one.”

 

She shakes her head laughing.  “You will be sure to leave a few for Salome won’t you?”

 

“Uh yeah.”  He looks a bit guilty. 

 

“Its ok darling.”  She comes closer to him.  She reaches up to give him a soft kiss and to lick some of the crumbs from his mouth.  “We can always make more.”

 

“How about I make us some tea to go with the biscuits?”  Matt suggests.

 

“Oh that would be lovely darling.  I am just putting the last batch in the oven now.”

 

“Great!  Let me go get some of the tea we bought today.”

 

“I have English tea in the cupboard.”

 

“I know but I wanted to try one of the ones from earlier.”  He steps out to his car to retrieve the bag from the tea shop.  Placing it on the table he starts to remove the large package containing the tea set.

 

Curious Alex peeks around him.  “What did you do?”  He slowly unwraps the antique tea set gingerly placing it on the table piece by piece.  Alex gently picks up the teapot examining it closely.  “Matt this is exquisite.  What made you buy it?”

 

He didn’t answer but kept unpacking the remaining tea cups, creamer, and sugar bowl.  Stepping back he looked at the set as a whole.  “I can’t say what really made me buy it.  I have always wanted a proper tea set.  It seems so grown up I guess.  I look at them whenever I am in a tea shop, or an antique store.  I just hadn’t seen one before that felt right.  This one just seemed us.” 

 

She was startled by his words.  “Us?”

 

He turns to her looking more serious than she has ever seen him.  “Yes, us.”  He looks back towards the tea set.  “It is beautiful and refined like you but unconventional in shape (considering that it’s silver) like me.  I thought it would be perfect for you and I to have tea with.”  He smiled as he looked over to her.  She smiles back.  Slowly she realizes that just a few days ago this would have completely unnerved her but today as she looks at the gleaming tea set she has to agree.  It seems like us.

 

As he prepares the tea, Alex washes the teapot, creamer, sugar bowl, and two tea cups.  She retrieves a black leather tray from the pantry.  The silver set stands out against the black.  She puts biscuits on the extra saucers for each of them.  With the tea prepared Matt carries the tray into the lounge, placing it on the sofa table.  He turns and takes her hand easing them both to the floor in front of it.

 

She gives him a look.  “We are going to have proper English tea while sitting on the floor?”

 

Looking a bit cheeky, “Well I did say I was unconventional.”

 

“Yes, you did and I wouldn’t want you any other way!” 

 

“Really?  I’d like to hear more about how you want me.”  He finishes pouring and hands her a cup of tea.

 

“It’s a good thing we are having High Tea or I might have to smack you silly!”  She takes the tea carefully.

 

He pours his own tea, bringing the cup to his lips.  “I’m sure I wouldn’t mind a bit later.”

 

She watches him carefully as he sips his tea and seems to greatly enjoy the homemade biscuits.  ‘God when did he get so sexy?  He used to be all ‘baby giraffe’ and now he is just smoldering sex………….’  Her mind drifts to thoughts of him naked before her with that wanted look in his eye.  It finally dons on her how many times she has seen that look in his eye, as he was looking at her.

 

Shaking her head she tries to ignore her thoughts.  When she looks his way he has the look she just saw in her head.  The look of complete want…..and it is for her. 

 

Flustered he tries to think of something to say.  “Um, I seem to be out of biscuits.”  He holds up his empty saucer with a pitiful look on his face.

 

Laughing at him she picks up one of her own biscuits.  “Well, I might be persuaded to share one of mine.”  She slowing brings it to her mouth taking a slow sensuous nibble out of it.  Matt nearly goes into heart failure at the sight of Alex’s mouth around the biscuit.  Without a second thought he leans over to her and taking the biscuit in his own mouth, both of them taking small bites their eyes fixated on one another.  He pulls back, the biscuit still dangling from her mouth.  Smiling he licks the remnants of the biscuit from his lips then leaning forward he removes it, tossing it aside and replacing it with his own lips.

 

She tastes like spices, and chocolate, and to his great delight…Alex.  He cannot explain why the taste of her ignites in him such a strong reaction but it always has and he suspects it always will.  Even when they are old and rickety he will still want to taste her on his lips and he knows that he will always treasure it. 

 

She responds to his kiss easily pulling him closer one hand reaching for his non-existent hair and the other on the small of his back pressing him into her.  Without realizing it they are both on their knees their arms entwined around one another trying desperately to close any gaps between them.  His hands have absently reached under her shirt, the touch of her skin ignites him further pulling her closer.  She finds that her hands are pulling at his shirt trying to move it upward to expose his skin to her.  It is at that moment that the doorbell rings!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that the picture didn't show at the end of the chapter.  
> Here is a picture of the antique tea set described in the chapter. 
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQGilPDvDw5-ViDHKK95XIxjJipARTmDlnKCrln7v0wU5HzoUc9OQ


	9. Mummy’s Visit

They pull away slightly from one another resting their foreheads together trying to bring their breathing back to normal.  The doorbell rings a second time.  “I should probably see who that is?”  Her voice is non-committal and she still isn’t moving.

 

“Yeah, you probably should.”  His mouth begins to kiss down her neck and she makes no move to get up.  When the doorbell rings a third time they pull back with a surprise understanding on their faces.  Together they cry, “Karen!”  Alex scrambles to get to the door while Matt adjusts himself.

 

Alex manages to get to the door before the she rings the doorbell a fourth time.  “Oi!  Alex, what took you so long?”  Karen strolls past her placing Matt’s bag on the floor.  Immediately she swings around and pulls Alex into a hug.  “Hey there daughter how are you doing?”

 

“Oh mummy, I am doing just fine.”  Hugging her back.  She has missed seeing Karen.  It’s nice having her here in LA, especially now that she is back here herself.

 

“Hey it’s the Big Ginge!”  Matt pops around the corner and piles on for a family hug.

 

As they pull apart Alex observes, “We just need Dad here to make the Pond family complete.”

 

“Yeah but he’s too busy being a theatre thespian to be a family man.”  Karen sounded quite despondent and Alex shot a look over to Matt.  Matt mouthed ‘Later’ and she knew she should let the matter drop for now.

 

Alex led the way into the lounge.  Karen immediately noticed the tea service.  “My my ….are you two having High Tea?” 

 

“Why yes we are”, Alex responds, “would you care to join us?” 

 

“That would be lovely.”  Her voice sounding very proper British.

 

“Let me freshen up the tea.  I’ll just be a moment.”  Alex picks up the tea tray and heads towards the kitchen.

 

“and more biscuits please!”  Matt calls after her.  She turns in his direction and gives him a smirk.

 

 

As soon as Alex leaves the lounge Karen pounces on Matt for details about his last few days.  “So how’d it go?”

 

“How’d what go?”

 

“Come on Matt you’ve been over here for like two days now.  Obviously you two must have gotten ‘together’.”  She tries to contain her giddiness but fails spectacularly.

 

He pulls Karen down to the sofa and speaks as quietly as he can.  “Well we haven’t actually gotten ‘together’ yet.”

 

“What?!?”  Her tone decidedly not quiet causing Alex to pop her head into the lounge.

 

“Are you ok?”  She looks in Karen’s direction.

 

“She’s fine.”  Matt gives her a playful shove.  “She’s just Scottish and apparently they must screech at least once per day usually in close proximity to my ears!”

 

“Oi!”  She shoves him back.  Alex just shakes her head turning back to the kitchen.  When Alex is gone she turns back to Matt, “So why not?  Chicken out?”

 

“No not exactly.  We almost did but….”

 

“But what?’

 

“I told her I wanted this to be the beginning for us, a new us, the not just friends us but the always together crazy about each other kinda us.”

 

“Wow!  What did she say to that?”

 

“Well as expected she’s trying to talk herself out of the idea of us being happy together……but I think I might be convincing her…. at least a little bit.”  He was trying for upbeat but Karen could tell he was more than a bit scared of full rejection.

 

“Do you think it would help if I talked with her?”

 

“Perhaps…”  He spoke hesitantly as his hands fidgeted. 

 

They heard the clatter of the tea tray returning and quickly started talking about Karen’s latest movie role.  Karen chattered on about her new project making a point to talk more to Alex than to Matt.  Catching the hint, Matt excused himself to clean up properly now that he had his toiletries and clean clothes.

 

Before Matt made it to the guest bath Karen had changed the subject to Alex’s new houseguest.  “So you and Matt….. about time.”

 

Alex chokes on her tea.  “What?!?  About time for what?”

 

“Oh come on Alex.  We’ve all been wondering when you two idiots were going to see what the rest of us have seen for years and finally get together.”

 

Blushing scarlet “Karen…” She warns.

 

“What?  You’re not going to tell me that I have been seeing things all this time!”  Alex turns from her trying to seem more interested in her tea than she is.  Feeling Karen’s eyes on her she finally turns back to face her.

 

“No Karen, I guess I can’t.”  She places her tea cup on the tray and walks to the garden window.  Her arms are tight around herself as she loses her thoughts in the flowers outside.  Looking back at Karen, her voice full of hope and trepidation.  “Do you think we are even possible?”

 

Karen immediately comes over wrapping her arms around her from behind.  Her chin rests on her shoulder as they look at the garden together.  “Alex I know that Matt loves you, and has for a very long time.  I suspect that you love him as well.  I believe that it may even be for as long.”  She turns Alex to face her.  “Don’t you think it’s time the two of you love each other…… actually together?”

 

Alex stares at her blankly, words not forming as she mulls over Karen’s very blunt observations.  “Karen…. I…”  At that moment Matt barrels back into the room in a frenzy.

 

“Alex have you seen my car keys?”  He is looking around and doesn’t seem to notice the serious nature of their conversation.

 

“Um, well you had them when you went to the car to get the tea service.”

 

“Right, probably in the kitchen.”  He runs off to the kitchen.  They hear him from the other room.  “Found them!”  A moment later he is back.  “Sorry Kaz I need to pop off to a meeting.  My agent just called with an interesting opportunity.  Thanks for bringing my stuff over.”  He gives her a hug.  “I’ll give you a call later.”  Turning to Alex he excitedly pulls her into him kissing her soundly.  “I won’t be long.  I’ll be home before you know it.  Have fun you two.”  In an instant and not giving either of them a chance to speak he was out the door and off to his meeting.

 

They both just look at each other.  It’s Karen who says something first.  “So he’ll be ‘home’ will he?”

 

Alex gives her a playful shove.  “Of course that is the part you would notice.”  They spend the next hour and half talking about their lives and some of it didn’t even remotely have to do with the men that have captured their hearts.  After Alex says good bye to Karen she decides to do something she hasn’t done in far too long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Curves on the Water

His meeting went well, far longer than he had expected but he felt good about the opportunity when they had finished talking.  Arriving back at Alex’s he calls out, “Honey, I’m home!”  He chuckles as he hears the Doctor’s words come from him but no response from Alex.  He checks the lounge, the kitchen, her bedroom but no Alex.  He starts to panic as to where she could be.  Checking the garage her car is still there.  That’s when he notices the music.  ‘Where is that coming from?’  Listening carefully he follows the sound to the back garden.   

 

What he sees causes his heart to stop beating in his chest.  Alex is floating in the pool on a raft wearing…… ‘God!’ wearing a barely there red bikini!  Frozen in his tracks he stares at the sight before him.  Instantly, he feels a tightness in his groin.  ‘How can this woman not know how I feel about her when one look and I am completely besotted?’

 

His vision is transfixed on her so of course he trips over the chaise right in front of him.  Startled by the noise she looks up to see him sprawled across the chaise limbs flailing about.  She tries to suppress her laughter, really she does but the sight of him is too much and she laughs out loud.  He gives her a scowl.

 

Slipping off her raft she swims to the edge of the pool closest to him.  Her face is wet, glistening from the water drops.  Her curls seem longer with the weight of the water tugging on them.  He’s never seen her with what looks like so little hair.  He has his own giggle moment. 

 

“You ok darling?” 

 

“Yeah!  I was dazzled by your beauty and wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“Oh now you’re going to blame me for being so clumsy?”

 

 “What can I say?  I was blinded by the vision of you lying there in that very tiny bikini.”  He has adjusted himself on the chaise so that he is lying on his stomach looking down at her.  Her arms are resting on the side of the pool, her chin resting on top of them.  Her eyes transfixed on him.

 

“The water feels lovely and the sun on my skin is a welcome change from dreary Cardiff.  Why don’t you join me?”  Her eyes flutter at him and the tightness in his groin grows.

 

“Not sure if that is such a good idea, Kingston.”  He is hesitant knowing that it will be difficult to control himself with so little clothing between them.

 

“If you say so….”  She pushes off the edge floating on her back, her curves shaped by the water and kissed by the sun.  “I was so hoping to see you in your swimming costume.”  She arches her back as her arms stroke behind her head, away from him.

 

His mouth goes dry and he thinks that he might explode inside his pants at the sight of her right now.  When he thinks she is far enough away that she can’t see the bulge in his trousers he makes a hasty retreat inside the house.  Sprinting up the stairs he spills the contents of his travel bag all over the room in a haste to retrieve his swim trunks.  He tries to will away the problem in his pants but the vision of her in the red bikini won’t leave him and there is no use.  He goes into the guest bath to take care of it so that he will be able to look Alex in the eye when he walks back out to the garden.

 

A bit more in control he returns to the pool in only his swim trunks.  Carefully he avoids the chaise this time and slips in the water.  The water feels cool but the sun blazes down on his pale skin.  She is lying on the raft in the center of the pool.  Diving quietly under the water he comes up under her raft tipping her into the water.  Sputtering she appears from under the water glaring at him.  He has his arms folded across the raft looking at her with a look of glee.

 

“Oi!  You!  That was uncalled for.  I didn’t even splash you when I so could have.”  She was trying for angry but couldn’t maintain the facade.  One look from him and she was grinning back at him.  “Oh you make me so mad…. I can’t even stay angry at you!”  She splashes him repeatedly until he catches her arms putting them around his waist as he puts his around her.

 

“Now that were even how about a hello?”  He nuzzles her nose ghosting his lips over hers.  She tries to maintain her anger but gives in easily.  Taking his lips in hers it is chaste and welcoming. 

 

Pulling back she looks at him, “So how did your meeting go?”

 

“Fine!”  He responds quickly.  Her brow arches at him.

 

“So who was it with?”  She pries a bit further.

 

“I told you Kingston, Spoilers!”  Putting his finger to his lips as she always does when uttering those words.

 

“Seriously?  You’re not going to tell me anything?” 

 

“Not this time.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want you to influence my decision in any way.  Although that is impossible since I always think of you when I make a life decision but I don’t want you to make a decision that you think would be best for my career but take me further away from you…. from us.”  She stares at him blankly.  “Sorry I tend to ramble when I am nervous.”

 

“So you don’t want to talk to me about what you’re thinking about because you think I will choose the opposite of what you really want?” 

 

Pulling her closer, “I think you will want to push me towards what you think will be best for my career even if it means giving up on us.  I just don’t believe that they have to be mutually exclusive.”

 

“Oh you impossible man.  I haven’t been very good to you have I?”  He looks perplexed.

 

“What do you mean Alex?  You are always good to me.”  He rubs his nose against hers.

 

“No….”  Shaking her head, “apparently not if you think I want you away from me.”  He stops completely to look at her.

 

“What!?!”  He is afraid to believe what he thinks he heard.  ‘Did she really say she wants me with her?’

 

“Matt….. I am so scared.”  He tries to say something but she kisses him quiet before continuing.  “I am so scared.  I am scared that one day you will wish I was younger or able to give you the children you deserve.  I am scared that I am not enough for you…………….but what scares me more than anything is not ever letting us begin because I am scared that it will one day end.”  She notices a tear trickle down his cheek.  “I love you Matt.”  Now his face is breaking out into a grin.  “I have wanted this for too long now and I don’t want to be scared anymore………… I just want to be with you.”

 

Holding back no longer, he takes her lips in his trying to get closer to her desperate to feel her close.  He can feel the beat of her heart through the barely there bikini and at the same time he decides she is wearing entirely too much clothing.

 

His mouth brushes over hers, their tongues competing, her hands splayed across his back feeling his newfound muscles.  He combs through her wet curls; them wrapping around his fingers as he has always dreamt.  Massaging her scalp with his fingers; she arches her head brushing her chest into his.  His fingers work down to the nape of her neck toying with the tie on her bikini top.  Slowly he pulls down on the string while his mouth tastes her cheek, her neck, running a line across her clavicle.  

 

She feels the string of her bikini loosen.  Playfully she says, “What are you doin?” between kisses to his neck, his jaw, and back to his lips. 

 

“Oh not much, just wondering how you would look without that tiny bikini.” His fingertips trace the water beads down her arm taking her hands in his.  He leans forward kissing her fiercely.  Breaking the kiss she lets go of his one hand as her other one tugs on him.

 

“I think I’ve had enough sun for today.  I think we should go inside and get out of these wet clothes.  What do you think?”  Looking at him with smoldering eyes.

 

“Um, I think you have very good ideas.”  He follows her to the chaise stacked with towels.  He watches as she pats the water from her skin, wringing the excess water from her hair with the towel.  She turns to him tracing his body with the towel removing the water droplets.  Pushing up on her toes she takes his lips in hers beckoning him to follow her.  His hands never leave her as he follows her to her bedroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	11. The Other Side

Just inside the doorway she stops, taking him into her arms, into her lips, into her heart.  They part for air, pressing their foreheads together, their breath ragged.  His eyes connecting with hers, his lips ghosting over hers, teasing her.  She feels his hands slide under her hair pulling the string of the bikini down, she takes his lower lip in hers sucking on it.  Sliding down her back his fingertips feel the dampness of her skin stopping only to unhook the bikini.  Nibbling down her neck he pulls her hair to the side kissing around her shoulder to her back.  Behind her he lifts the wet swimsuit from her breasts.  “We should get out of these wet things before we catch cold.”  He says between kisses.  The top lands on the floor by the bed.  His lips never leave her skin tasting every morsel of it he can; his hands reaching around feeling the tautness of her stomach pulling her close to feel her bare skin against his.  She reaches up raking her fingers through his non-existent hair cupping them behind his head.  Her eyes closed as she feels his hands trace her body, her skin coming alive with each stroke.

 

Moving upward he circles her breasts with his fingers slowly before the back of his fingers graze across her nipples.  A gasp leaves her, her body jerking into his, feeling his arousal.  Massaging her nipples he reaches around to find her lips before resuming his worship of her skin with his lips.  His hands skim her sides resting on her waist, his lips at her shoulder both nipping and soothing as he goes.  His long fingers trace her hips feeling for the side strings of her bikini, pulling on them simultaneously when he finds them.  His left hand pulls it away from her body as his right continues to map her newly exposed skin.  The bottoms are discarded on the floor near the top immediately forgotten.

 

She turns to him seeking out his lips, their mouths entwined desperate for the taste of one another.  Stepping back he takes her in, “God you are gorgeous!”  She blushes.  Pulling him closer feeling his bare chest on hers ignites within her a desire that is frightening.  Frightening that she wants him so badly and frightening that this seems so natural for the two of them.

 

The cold wet of his swim trunks clings to her skin.  Her hands skate down his chest feeling the cool remains of the water mixed with their hot desire.  Continuing down she pulls his trunks with her until his cock springs forth already hard with desire for her.  She drinks in the sight of him, so young and so desiring her.  On impulse he picks her up, pushing their now naked bodies onto the bed.  His desire for her is evident; he is laid bare with no more secrets of how he feels about her.   He presses into her kissing her with such a ferocity she has to gasp for air. 

 

“I want you.”  She moans into his ear.  She reaches down placing soft touches against his erection.  The sensation of her touching him nearly causes him to come undone.  He seeks her out, reaching between them to allow his fingers to rake through her lower curls.  A low moan emits from the back of her throat.  “Please!”  She begs.  Lightly he strokes her folds amazed at how wet she is for him.  Arching into his hand she begs for more.  He plunges a finger inside of her and she rewards him with squeals of delight.  He thinks it is the most glorious sound he has ever heard.  The first is joined by another.  She is bucking into his hand while his fingers stroke her.  A twist of his wrist and he hits that sweet spot that takes her so near the edge.  When he rubs her clit with his thumb while he continues to stroke her she finds her release. 

The sight of her coming completely undone for him nearly takes him over the edge and she has barely touched him.  Thankfully her strokes had lessened as she came close to her own orgasm.  As her breath was slowly returning to normal she reaches down again to guide him to her.  Looking at her wide eyed, “Condom?”

 

Her curls shake from side to side, “There’s no need my love.  I trust you.”  He smiles back at her “and I trust you with all I have.”  His lips find hers as he feels himself filling her.  He has never felt so close to another person in his life.  Their rhythm is natural as if this is not their first time but that of lovers who know each other’s bodies so well.  Her leg rises to rest on his hip allowing him in deeper.  Their rhythm becomes more frantic until he cannot hold back any longer spilling inside her as her own orgasm pulsates around him.

 

He rests his head on her shoulder feeling her breath against his chest.  He is afraid to move, to disturb this wonderful perfect moment in time.  Finally he falls to her side absently stroking her stomach afraid to meet her eyes.  “Matt?  Are you ok?”  She sounds nervous.

 

Leaning over he presses a kiss between her breasts and finally raising his head to look into her beautiful green eyes.  She is surprised to see his gorgeous hazel eyes forming tears and begins to panic.  He rests his hand on her cheek.  “Alex, I don’t think I can ever be ok again.”  Tears begin to form in her eyes as well as she makes to leave the bed, leave him.  Holding her firm he presses himself further into her body, sliding up to capture her lips in his.  “I think you misunderstood.  What I meant to say is that I don’t think I could ever be ok again without you at my side and in my bed because you are already in my heart.” 

 

A slow smile forms on her lips as she searches his eyes to confirm that he absolutely means every word.  “Oh Matt!”  kissing him languidly.  “I don’t ever want you to be away from me either.  Despite how afraid I am and have been I have known for a very long time that I love you, even when I didn’t want to admit it to myself.” 

 

He kisses her fiercely, happy tears trickling down both their cheeks.  “I have wished and only thought I could dream of hearing you say those words to me.”  He kisses her again and again leading into another round of lovemaking.

 

Hours later her head resting on his chest he stares at the ceiling while lazily drawing circles and caresses across her back.  He could stay here forever, in Alex’s arms.  ‘Now that I have her I need to make sure I keep her.’  His thoughts were whirling as he was weighing the options that had been presented to him over the past few days.  He would have to make some decisions soon.  Some would take him far away from her. 

 

Of course he didn’t really know what she had planned in the near future.  There was talk of bringing the production of Macbeth to New York.  Would she continue with Who after he was gone?  Only Moffat seemed to know that answer.  They needed to talk, seriously talk about their future.  It had taken them a long time to get here and he wasn’t going to give it up easily. 

 

There was also Salome to consider… although if he was honest he wasn’t really worried about her.  They had always gotten along well and he’s sure that when she sees how happy her mum is that she will be fine with their relationship.  Alex’s ex perhaps not so much but he will have to accept it.  They won’t give him a choice.  Looking down he sees the contented look across her face as her breath tickles his skin.  Kissing her head of curls he drifts back to sleep knowing that he is holding the most precious gift in the universe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	12. The Beginning: The point in time or space at which something starts

He wakes to feel warm feather kisses on his chest.  Slowly opening his eyes he smiles at the beautiful sight before him – Alex.  Not moving he watches her as if in a dream, a dream he has had so many times.  He isn’t quite sure it isn’t a dream but it feels so real.  Reaching for her he feels her curls amongst his fingers, he hears the sound of her kisses, feels them on his body….. yes, oh yes this is real. 

 

Without warning he gathers her into his arms turning her over, pressing himself into her and capturing her lips in his.  She squeals but eagerly complies enjoying the taste of him. “Good morning beautiful!”  He continues peppering kisses along her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe, and sucking down her neck.  Raising himself up on his arms he stares down at her amazed that he is with her, in her bed, and they are together.

 

She looks up at him with soft eyes; her hand traces the outline of his face.  He knows it seems crazy but he can feel her love.  Leaning down slowly he captures her lips in his, his lips on hers, their tongues mingled, their breath exchanged. 

 

It is making love, it is being in love, it is feeling love encircle them as their bodies intertwine.  Bringing pleasure to each other being the most essential aspect of their coupling.  As their bodies rock with their release they tighten their hold on one another promising to never let go of each other.  Their bodies sated they fall into sleep holding onto to one another.

 

A little while later it is Matt who wakes first.  Lying against his chest he can’t help but think how beautiful she looks.  Tightening his arms around her he kisses the top of her head.  “Mmpff” she responds but doesn’t open her eyes.  He can’t stop smiling at her; she looks so cute.  Sliding out from under her he slips on his pants and t-shirt.  Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her lying in bed he heads down to the kitchen.  He makes tea for himself and coffee for Alex.  Just when he was getting the tray from the pantry she shuffles into the kitchen.  “Mornin’ sweetie…. coffee!”  He hands her her mug already prepared.  Holding it in two hands she takes a few quick sips. 

 

As the warm liquid revives her she surveys the kitchen.  “My somebody’s been ambitious!”   There’s a plate of bacon warming on top of the stove, a stack of pancakes next to it with fresh ones in the pan, and the beginnings of a fruit compote on the counter.

 

Deeming it safe to approach now he slides across the floor, wrapping his arms around her and pressing into her side, “I thought we might need to keep our strength up!”  He pulls back to waggle his eyebrows at her before leaning in for a kiss. Parting from their kiss he notices the bright blush across her cheeks.  “Whoa Kingston, I didn’t think it was possible to make you blush!”  Turning away from him she pretends to not hear him.  He gently guides her face back to him, his palm on her cheek.  “I rather like it.”  And leans in for another kiss.

 

This time she surprises him by pushing him against the counter grinding against him.  He can feel her warmth through the thin material of her dressing gown.  Just as quickly she pulls back, “So is breakfast ready?”  She walks over to check on the pancakes still cooking.  When he bemoans her leaving him in such a state, her only response is “What?  You said we needed to keep our strength up.”

 

She plates up the food while he refills the coffee in their mugs.  It seems so natural to be sitting across the table from Alex having breakfast.  Having her dressed in only a thin dressing gown however is proving quite distracting.  To distract himself from the distraction he chooses a different distraction.  “So when is the poppet coming home?”

 

Alex’s eyes brighten at the mention of her daughter.  “I was supposed to pick her up later today.”

 

“Supposed to?  What’s changed?”

 

She looks at him as if he is the most daft man on the planet.  “Well…. I would think that was obvious darling since we’re having breakfast together and I’m in my dressing gown!”

 

“You mean cause you and I got together?”  She nods.  He can feel his heart sink down into his gut.  “So you don’t want her to know about us?”  He tries hard to hide the pained look in his eyes but was unsuccessful.

 

Her fork drops to her plate.  “No!  That is not at all what I meant.  Of course I want her to know about us you silly man.”  He brightens at that.  “It’s just we won’t be able to be as open with one another when she gets here……and I’m not quite ready for that yet.”  Tugging the sash open she allows the fabric of the dressing gown to slide off her shoulders revealing her very naked self to him.

 

“Oh!”  He gasps.

 

She smiles. “Yes, Oh!”

 

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night being “open” with one another in most every room in her house.  It is late as they are holding each other in her bed.  Their hands continue to stroke and caress each other.  Despite the intensity and frequency of their intimate moments…. or perhaps because of them; they cannot keep their hands off each other.  “Alex?”  His forefinger tracing the curve of her hip down to her thigh.

 

“Yes Matt” Her fingers are memorizing his face, every curve, every dip.

 

“What do we do now?”  He sounds wistful and just a little scared.

 

“What do you mean?”  She’s not sure if he means right this minute or if he is asking a more ominous question. 

 

He rests his hand on her thigh looking at her with intense eyes.  “I have to head back to the UK the day after tomorrow.”

 

Her hand rests against his face as the words sink in.  “Oh!  So soon?”

 

Wrapping his arm around her he closes the distance between their bodies.  “You know I don’t want to go.  I want to stay here with you, make love to you morning to night if you like.”  He waggles his eyebrows at her and places a soft kiss to her lips.  “I want to play with the poppet and go on outings with the two of you, even if it’s just to the grocer.  I love you Alex and I never want to be away from you again.”

 

She wiggles still closer to him her eyes never leaving his.  “Matt, oh Matt I love you too.  But this is impossible.”  A moment later he feels her pulling away from him both physically and emotionally.

 

“Stop Alex!  I won’t let you run.”  She is surprised by his words and his tone.  “That’s what you do when you’re scared but you don’t have to be scared.  You have me.  I’m not going anywhere…. even if I do have to leave for a little while but I will always come back to you.  Always.”  He seals his promise with a languid kiss. 

 

A solitary tear runs down her cheek, “But how Matt?  You’re life is in the UK and mine is in LA.  There not exactly next door to each other.”

 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about.  What are your work plans for the next year?”

 

“Um well not exactly sure.  Ken is in talks about bringing Macbeth to New York for a run but nothing has been decided yet.  Steven tentatively asked me what my availability was for the next year but he hasn’t made any plans with me yet, and I think I may have a guest spot on NCIS and a CSI at some point.”

 

“What do you think the chances are that Macbeth will be on Broadway?”

 

“I’d say pretty good since Ken wants it, and he usually gets what he wants.  Why?”

 

“Because I have been offered an opportunity that I am seriously thinking of taking and it shoots in New York and London.”

 

“Oh Matt really?  What’s the part?”

 

He looks a little apprehensive which has her quite curious.  “What?  Is it like when Radcliffe was trying to shake Harry Potter and he pranced around on stage naked?

 

He laughs, “No nothing like that!  It’s just they don’t want me to act in it…….they want me to direct it.”

 

“Directing!  Oh Matt that’s fantastic!”  She beams at him, “I know that is something you wanted to do more of.” 

 

“Yeah it is but not if it keeps me from you.  I also have several offers to do acting roles that are filming here in this part of the U.S.  I can be happy doing whatever as long as I can home to you each night.”

 

“But Matt I want you to do what is best for you, what is best for your career.”

 

“You’re what’s best for me silly woman!”  He kisses her fiercely.  “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.  I knew you would try to convince me to do what was best for my career but not best for us.  I told you I want both.  Maybe I’m being greedy but now that I have you I don’t ever want to let you go.”  He leaned in kissing her deeply, his body pressed into hers.

 

He raised himself above her looking at her with his intense hazel eyes. 

 

“OK!”

 

“OK?”

 

“Ok, I understand……now hand me my phone.”

 

“Your phone?      Now?”

 

“Yes now.  The only one who can tell us about New York is Ken.  So hand me my phone.”  He reaches over her to the nightstand to retrieve her mobile.  She quickly fires off a text message to Sir Kenneth and hands him back the phone.

 

“What did you say?”  He asks as he puts the mobile back on the nightstand.

 

“I told him I needed to know about New York soon as others were asking about my availability.”

 

“What others?”

 

“Why you silly!  Now come here.”  She pulls him down pressing his lips to hers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning they are both excited that Salome is coming back today.  They can’t wait to go pick her up.  They do however find a few things to distract them along the way.  First it was the shower that Matt insisted on joining her in.  Then there was breakfast which in of itself was civilized, it was the water fight during the cleanup that necessitated a much longer clean up, and then another shower. 

 

So despite waking early, it was nearly noon when they headed out to pick up Salome.  Matt insisted in coming with her.  Truthfully neither of them wanted to be apart from each other but she suspected him coming might have had a little to do with Florian.  He insisted he just couldn’t wait to see his poppet.

 

When they pulled into Florian’s driveway he could see how nervous she was.  Taking her hands in his, “Alex everything will be fine.  You know I already love Salome like she’s my own and I think she likes me too.  I don’t think she’s going to have a problem with us.”

 

“I know darling, I just worry……and I have to tell Florian.”  She is biting her bottom lip.

 

“It doesn’t matter what Florian says.  He lost that right a long time ago when he let you go.  And as sad as that was for you I’m rather glad he did.”  He cups her face, raising her eyes to his, and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  She smiles at him as she pulls back.

 

“Ready?”  She asks as she grabs her purse.

 

“Ready!”  They walk up to the front door together.  He wants to hold her hand but he knows that this is not the time – not yet.

 

The door opens to a bouncing Salome.  “Mummy!”  She launches herself at Alex who barely has time to catch her.  Holding her daughter tight, he sees the tension fall from her face.  She’s home.  He knows how she feels.

 

After a moment it’s his turn as she launches herself in his direction.  “Matty!  I didn’t know you were coming.” 

 

He takes her in his arms squeezing her tight.  Pulling back he bops her nose, “Well if you knew it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise now would it?”  She laughs at him.

 

At that moment he hears a man’s voice,  “Salome who is at the….. Oh Alex it’s you.”  He feels the man immediately stare in his direction.  The look on his face is clearly saying ‘what are you doing with my daughter?’

 

“Daddy! Daddy!  Mummy’s here and she brought Matty….you know the Doctor!”

 

“Yes, I know who he is.”  Florian seemed to be rooted to the threshold of the door unsure of what to say or do next.

 

Matt shifted Salome to his left side stepping forward to offer his hand to Florian.  “Nice to meet you.  I have heard a lot about you from Salome.”

 

Without any other choice, Florian shook his hand, “Yes she talks about you a bit as well.”  Turning to Salome. “Why don’t you get your things ready to head to your mum’s.”

 

She shimmy’s down Matt tugging him along, “Come on Matty you can help me carry my stuff.”  Partly to appease Salome and partly to leave this awkward situation behind he follows her gratefully.

 

He waits until he hears their footsteps on the staircase before he speaks, “So you and him?” 

 

“Yes Florian, Matt and I are together.”  He raises his eyebrows at her.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.  I say nothing about your girlfriends.”  That was true she didn’t, mostly because it didn’t matter to her anymore.

 

“But Alex isn’t he a little young for you?”

 

“You don’t know him.  He has an old soul and….and I love him very much.  So don’t be filling Salome’s head with your ideas.”

 

Thankfully they were interrupted with the sounds of Salome, Matt, and luggage making their way down the stairs. Matt carried her suitcase and a large bag full of stuffed animals.  He took it directly to the car only pausing a moment to smile in Alex’s direction. 

 

Salome was hugging an orange giraffe.  Alex recognized it as the one Matt had gotten her at the zoo in London on one of their outings.  “Bye Daddy!”  She gave him a big hug.

 

“I will see you next weekend, and don’t forget your dance practice on Thursday.”

 

“I won’t.”  She grabs Alex’s hand as she skips to the car. 

 

Matt is waiting next to the car opening the back door for Salome and the front for Alex before settling in the passenger seat himself.  He looks over to Alex.  She is smiling at him and he smiles back.  He desperately wants to take her hand but they have to talk to Salome first. The ride back to Alex’s would have seemed interminably long if it wasn’t for Salome talking non-stop about all that has been happening in her life.  His heart wanted to burst with happiness.  This is what he always wanted….his family….Alex and Salome.  His face is wearing the soppiest grin all the way back to Alex’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

After they arrive home Matt carries Salome’s stuff to her bedroom.  When she and Alex enter the room he heads down to the kitchen.  He wants to give her private time with her daughter who she hasn’t seen in months.  He makes himself a cup of tea and sits at the kitchen table looking out into the garden.

 

It’s where Alex finds him when she comes back down an hour later.  “Sorry darling, she had a million things to tell me.”  She feels the side of the kettle, turning it on when she realizes it is not hot.

 

“Perfectly alright Kingston.  It’s why I made myself scare.  I wanted to give you your private time with her.”  She saunters over to him putting her arms around him.  His automatically encircle her waist.  When she leans down to kiss him he meets her halfway.  The sound of the kettle pulls her from him.  With a fresh mug of tea in her hand she sits across from him at the table.  “So did you two have a good talk?”

 

“Yes, we did.  But if you’re asking did I tell her about us – the answer is no.”  He raises his eyebrows in surprise.  She reaches across the table and takes his hands in hers.  “I thought that was something we should do together.”  He smiles.

 

“That wouldn’t at all be because you a bit chicken would it?”

 

“Maybe!”  She says playfully as she is biting her bottom lip again.

 

“Alex, it’s going to be fine.  I promise.”  His fingers intertwine with hers as they both contemplate the biggest conversation of their lives.  They are so lost in thought they don’t hear Salome bounding down the stairs.  As soon as she enters the kitchen they both pull away from each other placing their hands in their laps.

 

Salome seems to be occupied with the contents of the pantry and is paying them no mind.  “Wow mum when did you start buying these?”  She walks to the table eating the sweet candies that Matt had insisted they had to have.

 

“Oh I was wondering where those had got off to.”  Matt says as he reaches into the bag to get some for himself.  He grins over to Alex as he pops one in his mouth. 

 

“Ok, what is going on?  You guys are acting weirder than usual.”

 

“Going on – what do you mean?  Alex asks.

 

“What do you mean weird?  Matt retorts.

 

“I don’t know you just seem different.”  Salome looks back and forth between Matt and her mum.

 

“Ok sweetie, have a seat we want to talk with you about something.”

 

“Oh no – what now?”  She cries as she flops in the chair next to Alex.

 

“Now poppet I think you might like this…..or at least I hope you’ll like it…..course you don’t have to……I mean it’s ……” 

 

Alex places her hand over his.  “Maybe you better let me start.”  He lets out a breath ever so grateful to her….and for her.

 

“Salome honey,  Matt and I wanted to talk to you about us.”

 

“What about us?”  She was looking back and forth between them again.

 

“Well, Matt and I.  You know that we have been friends for a very long time.  Well…..we’ve decided to be more than friends.”

 

“You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?”  Alex nods.  “But weren’t you already?”

 

Alex falls back against the chair in shock.  She looks over to Matt who seems to be registering the same level of shock.  “No honey we were just friends.”

 

“Oh!  I thought you had been seeing each other for awhile now.”  She pops another candy into her mouth.

 

Sitting up again she is looking curiously at her daughter.  “What made you think that?”

 

“Well I don’t know.  Matt was always taking us to dinner, the zoo, the park, and he spent a lot of time at our flat.  I thought that was because you were dating.  And there was the way he looked at you …..he just looked like he loved you.”

 

Both Alex and Matt audibly gasp and stare at each other.  ‘How could she have known?’

 

“So you’re ok with your mum and I dating?”  He finally found his voice.

 

“Well of course silly.  Why wouldn’t I be?  Mum is always so much happier when you are around.”  She turns to her mum.  “So what’s for dinner, I’m starving!” 

 

Alex just starts laughing, causing Matt to as well.  “And to think I was worried?”

 

“I told you everything would be fine, Kingston.”  He reaches for her hand across the table.

 

Relinquishing his hand she pulls her daughter into a hug, “Mum you’re squishing me!” 

 

Matt comes around the table and joins in.  “Hey Kingston, let’s make a Salome sandwich!”  Salome squeals with delight as they both tickle her. 

 

She manages to wiggle herself from their grasp leaving the two of them to hug each other. They really didn’t seem to mind.  Reaching up she pulls him in for a kiss.  “Are you guys going to be doing that all the time?”

 

Matt looks over to Salome. “Maybe!”

 

Alex’s eyes are on Matt when she answers, “Most definitely!”

 

Matt can hear Salome bouncing the football on the kitchen tile.  Angling back to bop her on the nose, “I think that’s my cue Kingston.  Why don’t we leave you to make supper in peace while I take the poppet out back and teach her a few footie moves?”

 

“So that’s how it’s going to be?  I cook in the kitchen while you play out back?”  She teases.

 

“For today – yes it is.”  He kisses her one last time before turning to Salome.  “Ok poppet show me what you’ve learned since we played last.”  He grabs the ball from her and heads to the back garden with Salome in pursuit.

 

As Alex prepares dinner she watches Matt and Salome in the back garden.  He is so good with her and she just adores him.  Why did I ever think this would be hard?  Her daughter’s words echo in her head “but weren’t you already?”  And in that moment she realizes they are a family.  She guesses that had been for a while – she was just too blind to see it.  A smile transformed her face and she realized she couldn’t remember ever being this happy, and it was all because of Matthew Robert Smith!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the journey with me.


End file.
